Tunflow's Symbols of Significance
The Tunflow people have a number of marks that are important to them, each carving has a meaning to it and those that can read them will always know the true meaning of a gift. These different shapes are often carved onto masks, but may also be used for small trinkets and good luck charms. At times, they’ll even be carved onto weapons or tools in hopes to summon the kind of help they’re known for. It is also widely agreed that carving an animal into the bone of a different animal would be insulting to the remains. For example, carving a bear onto the bones of a caribou is likely to earn the wrath of the spirit and bring a person bad luck rather than the strength and experience the carving usually promises. Carvings on a mask must always be truly earned as well, or the misplaced call for a spirit will also result in chaos upon the individual. As such, Elders of a clan are often turned to in hopes to be certain that a carving is acceptable for themselves or their children to avoid harm from coming their way. While it is possible for an individual to know themselves very well, it is always frowned upon for them to not turn at least to one other person for confirmation on what they’ve earned. Examples Here are a list of some of the most common and well known markings of the Tunflow culture. There may be others that are less popular to be seen, as some clans have personal markings that others may not recognize. This list may be expanded upon in the future. The Morning Star - A large eight pointed sort of Star. It is a common symbol for young adults to have, meaning that they still have much to learn and may need guidance from others. Additionally, it can also mean that the future of the one with this mask is bright and has much to offer, much like the beginning of a brand new day. The Crosses - They are actually meant to be interpreted as sharp objects such as knives, spears, or thorns. They mean the wearer is capable and willing to fight, even if they will not have a large impact on battles. One could also understand it as them being a person that is willing to sacrifice their health and safety for the sake of the clan. It is a common mark that many young Tunflow can be found adorning their wooden masks. Some will use it to mark their age, adding another cross for each new year they live to make. A Feather - A single Feather is symbol of flexibility that is capable of going with the wind rather than snapping or fighting against it. A sort of backhanded compliment within the hardy nature of the Tunflow clans. It means those who’ve earned it may be turned to for kindness in both gestures and words but also warns they may be fragile to too many conflicting sources and face difficulty in making their own decisions. An Egg - This symbol or shape is used to imply that one has potential. There are times other symbols will be carved from or into the shape of an egg to imply a person has the potential to be a certain type of elder. On its own, this shape simply means that they have the potential to be something more with time, but what exactly is still unknown. It is a common mark for younger members of a clan to own on their masks, but is also a valued shape for small totems used as gifts. A Bird - The image of a small Bird, usually shown in flight. Those who have earned this mark are often complimented on their singing and are known for being light on their feet. They may not be the greatest warriors a clan has to offer, but their company is often appreciated and known to lift the spirits of those around them. A School of Fish - A group of three to four ovals with triangles about them to make a simple appearance of a Fish. The school of fish often mean someone is friendly or gets along well with others. A valuable member of the community when it comes to teamwork and keeping up the pace. It sometimes warns however, that the individual needs to improve in other skills in order to earn a more impressive mark. The Waves - A few gentle curves that would remind one of the calm seas. They are a nod to which area a clan is from as well as an omen of trouble lurking beneath the tranquil surface. Masks with this symbol can be interpreted as the wearer being one to deny their problems or worse, keep secrets from others. The full truth will be hard to achieve from these individuals. The Trees - A cluster of triangles of various sizes meant to look like a forest. This mark is reserved for those who grew up within the forests and can also be interpreted as the wearer being easy to thrive with. These people are also known for being excellent with teamwork and coordination, but may have a hard time doing much of anything on their own. The Mountain - A single wide triangle with details that help it resemble a snow covered mountain. Only people from clans that traverse the highest mountains of the land will use this mark. Masks with this simple mark tend to remind one of strength and endurance, but it also intends to imply they have the ideal view of the world. Individuals with this symbol are great at finding all they seek, including the truth from others. They can be difficult to satisfy. A Lone Tree - This symbol can either be of a bare tree or one filled with life. Both types of the Lone Tree suggest strength, determination, and potentially even rebirth. People with this mark have managed to recover or survive serious illnesses or injuries. A tree filled with life tends to mean they not only survived, but are thriving despite whatever happened to them. This is a common symbol for those with unnatural births or permanent injuries that make their lives a little more difficult than others. A Whale - The image of a Whale, usually springing out from waves or spraying water from its spout. This mark is reserved for Warrior Elders of The Singing Clans. It means they successfully lead a group to hunt and slay a whale multiple times in their lives. They have a strong sense of leadership, practicality, and reality. Their hunts are well thought out in advanced with heaps of knowledge called upon for every step of the way. These Warrior Elders work best when they have more time to plan and prepare. Despite this seemingly careful nature, they’re also known to be the ones most eager to celebrate and make use of their rewards from a hunt. A Seal - The image of a Seal, normally shown in a graceful swimming posture. This mark is normally only seen in the Singing Clans, and is often bestowed upon their hunters and warriors. They may be sent to lead hunting groups in favor of others due to their implied experience and skills. Those who have earned this mark are known being experts one what the sea has to offer. They are often described as playful people, willing to sing or whistle tunes on their way to or from a hunt - truly earning their place in the Singing Clan. A Wolf - The image of a Wolf, sometimes howling on its own or with a smaller pair either side of it. This mark is reserved for Warrior Elders of the Howling Clans. It means they are able to adapt on their hunts not only on their own, but in groups. These people are excellent in conveying commands through hushed whispers, hand gestures, and sometimes even imitations of other creatures. This allows them a mixture of both stealth before they strike, and organizations of ambushes on their desired prey. These Warrior Elders are known for being friendly, eager to understand the fellow members of their clan to ensure hunting trips will run smoothly. A Fox - The image of a Fox that is often shown either running or curled up into a circle. It is a common mark for hunters of the Howling Clans that have not earned the title of Elder. They are known for being quiet, quick, and taking advantage of opportunities rather than creating their own. It is hardly an insult to earn this mark, it only means they’ve a long way to go in terms of leadership and teamwork. A Hawk - The image of a Hawk, usually diving down or with its talons outstretched. This mark is reserved for Warrior Elders of The Silent Clans. It means one can strike down an enemy with such swiftness and skill that they often have little time to react. They never ask for more time to prepare, and are willing to go out for a hunt as often and suddenly as needed to get what the clan needs. The hawk also suggests that they are quiet and humble, rarely going after hunts that are outside of their abilities and as such work best alone. This further sets them apart from the other Warrior Elders, and other warriors in general who are expected to work in groups. An Owl - The image of an Owl, wings opened wide and talons outstretched or shown sitting patiently, watching. This is a common mark for hunters of the Silent Clans that have not yet earned the title of Elder. They are known for needing some time to prepare, not quite up to the spontaneous outings and findings that is expected of the Elders for these clans. However they are still reliable and attentive to the world around them, which are traits that will serve them well when they get a little more brave about acting on their findings. A Rabbit - The image of a Rabbit, often standing on its hind legs or sprinting. This mark is reserved for Spiritual Elders. It means they’re a good listener, alert and quick to react to what others say and sometimes do. However, the reaction to attacks may be more defensive than offensive, which means these people are more likely to be left behind on hunts. They are known for being wise and gentle, maybe even hesitant at times. People with this mark are guarded closely as being able to understand the spirits can be just as valuable as the strongest of warriors. A Mouse - The image of a Mouse usually carved facing forward or to the side, often in relaxed or curious poses. It is a common mark for individuals who have potential of being a Spiritual Elder. They are known for being good listeners, but sometimes lack the words people need to hear. People who have earned this mark have to look into themselves further before they can properly help others and reach the spirits. Caribou Antlers - A pair of Antlers, usually joined together by a diamond shape or a collection of herbs and flowers. This mark is reserved for Healer Elders, regardless of the clan. The shape of the antlers will also vary ever so slightly between genders, just as they do with living caribou. They are excellent healers and know how to tend to many concerns. Those that have earned this marking have grown to find it difficult to inflict wounds on other beings. However they know exactly what must be done to end a fight quickly. They are not to be disrespected as they would be one of the worst people to fall out of favor with. A Goat - The image of a Goat, standing proudly and facing towards its viewers so both horns are in full view. This mark is given to those that have the potential to become a Healer Elder. Those that have earned this mark know many different remedies, but may still be hesitant to act on them. They may also panic in extreme medical situations and react poorly to situations that require a clear and focused mind. Still, many in a clan would turn to them on recommendations for more minor concerns such as sore muscles or consistent headaches. A Bear - The image of a Bear, always facing the viewer and either standing or sitting tall. This mark is reserved for True Elders. They may be very aged individuals, unlikely to contribute much to hunting efforts and at times seem distant from the others of a clan. Despite this, they always seem to know exactly what to say. If anyone, or at times anything, dares to challenge them, they have an unrivaled fierceness in combat and are experts in disarming their opponents. The later is due to the fact that it is not uncommon for younger hunters to doubt a True Elder, and they must always be prepared to end a fight against them without leaving the clan with one less capable warrior. Those with this mark have earned the highest level of respect. Waxing Crescent / Gibbous - The mark of a partially darkened circle. It marks one as a failing light, someone that has done bad to the clan but may be redeemed. It usually takes at least five instances within the same year before one earns these kinds of marks. They can be fights with other members of a clan, thefts, and troublesome lies. The darkened spaces will shift depending on the actions throughout the years of an individual. Growing darker the more harm they do, or brighter the more they redeem themselves. Full Moon - The mark of a pure circle. It is a sign that someone had earned redemption but it serves as a constant reminder of what they had done. This may be the mark of a thief that has stopped their bad habit or an angry individual who has learned to resist the temptations of violence. It can be a difficult mark to earn for some. Once it is earned, they must keep it for a number of years before this mark too is no longer put on their masks. New Moon - The mark of a completely darkened circle. A failed member of the clan, often given to those that have not earned death but are still banished from their clan. It is a common mark for repetitive thieves, compulsive liars, those who have committed multiple acts of violence but not quite murder, or those who have mistreated their lovers through infidelity. More severe crimes usually result in the death of the individual and thus they are removed from the honor of owning a mask at all. Category:Tunflow